


Off The Dancefloor

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other Side has some strange customs, but they don't always need to be talked about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off The Dancefloor

“The Other Side has a lot of strange customs, doesn’t it?” Cain asked DG as they danced. He was in his formal Royal Guard uniform, and she was wearing a dress that was light and airy and swathed with lace and crystals. DG had said she looked more like a pile of frosting on a cupcake than a woman, and he privately agreed with her.

“You mean not seeing the bride on her wedding day?”

“How is not seeing the dress going to prevent disaster?”

DG chuckled. “It’s superstition. It’s not supposed to make sense.”

“There should be some meaning behind it, anyway.” He twirled her around on the dance floor, thrilled that she was in his arms. It wasn’t so long ago that he was concerned he would never see her again.

“Think we can duck out?” she taunted.

“DG...”

“I can tell them we’re looking things up in the library.”

“Everyone will know where we snuck off to.” His tone was mockingly severe, and his eyes were twinkling. “The entire OZ will know what we’re doing.”

She couldn’t help but grin at him. “So? I don’t care.”

At a lull in the music, they left the dance floor. No one seemed to comment yet. She drank a little more of the champagne, and when everyone seemed more interested in Azkadellia dancing on the floor with Glitch, DG grabbed Cain’s hand and dragged him out of the ballroom. They found a room off of the main hallway, and DG pressed her lips against Cain’s. He turned her around and pushed her up against he wall, pulling at her skirts. There were too many of them, and he was sorely tempted to simply rip them from her body. DG managed to do something that allowed her to lift them, though the silk and lace was crushed between them. It didn’t matter. She was wet enough already and it didn’t take him long to plunge deeply inside of her. It was rapid, their mouths attacking each other desperately. Even when he finished and spilled inside her, it wasn’t enough. This was merely taking the edge off.

“Think they’ll notice if we’re gone for a really long time?”

Cain chuckled and leaned his forehead against the wall, her legs still wrapped around his waist. “Yes, I’m pretty sure they will.”

DG pouted. “Yeah, but I should be able to leave the party any time I want. It’s for me, after all. Well, _us,_ but you didn’t even want to have it.”

“I don’t need another reception to make this important to me.” His voice was a low possessive growl, and their mouths met in another tangle of lips and tongue and teeth. “How about one more dance for appearance’s sake. It’s poor form to abandon your own wedding.”

“Even if I’m going to have more fun alone with you?” she asked, grinning up at him unrepentantly.

“One dance, and then we’re locking the doors to the suite.”

“Deal,” DG agreed, giving him another kiss. She would just make sure it was a short song.


End file.
